


Under Cover of Darkness [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bloodsport [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Gore, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vampires, feral vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The beautiful beginnings of Yamamoto's unlife.





	Under Cover of Darkness [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Cover of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361213) by [andreaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/pseuds/andreaphobia). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Bloodsport/Under%20Cover%20of%20Darkness.mp3) | 24:34 | 33.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Bloodsport.m4b) | 6:24:11 | 183.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Monster_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
